


fall like dominoes

by neptunedemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, M/M, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunedemon/pseuds/neptunedemon
Summary: Otabek would do anything for Yuri.That includes making his biggest fantasy come true.





	fall like dominoes

**Author's Note:**

> title from eros and apollo by studio killers

“Would you still fuck Yuuri Katsuki?”

Yuri pushes away from Otabek’s arms so hard he almost rolls off the bed. Otabek grabs his wrist to anchor him, and Yuri rips free of it anyway. “What the hell kind of question is that?!”

In the faint nighttime glow through the window he can see Otabek’s expression. It’s eerily thoughtful.

“A serious one,” he says, and he even _sounds_ serious.

“Why would you ask me that?”

Thank god Yuri is facing away from the window; Otabek can’t see the reddening of his face.

“You haven’t answered yet.”

Yuri just stares. He’s pulled out half from under the covers, and naked, and cold, but he can’t move because why the hell is Otabek asking him this?

The question wouldn’t be nearly as prying and just plain WEIRD if they hadn’t had dinner with Yuuri and Viktor hours ago.

Yes, Yuuri’s nonchalant graces and unaware blushing made him weak in the knees, but it made practically anyone double over.

And like, the way he always cuffed his jeans like some damn nerd, or was constantly adjusting his glasses that didn’t need adjusted. And all the while everyone had the knowledge he could transform into some sex god on the ice. Or with alcohol. Or in small glimpses between all the other... stuff that he was.

But yeah. Yuri definitely wasn’t obvious about how Yuuri inhabited the corners of his mind that looked quite similar to the dark spaces under the sheets.

Otabek speaks again, and this time he brushes hair from Yuri’s face. The gesture coaxes Yuri to wriggle back under the covers.

“I’m not _worried_ about anything, Yuri. I’m really wondering. Say you had... my permission. And Yuuri had Viktor’s. Would you?”

Yuri’s jaw dropped a little at this question, but he closed his mouth fast.

He didn’t even have to think about the answer to that. But he _wanted_ to have to think about it - but thinking about it made him -

Shit.

He takes a deep breath. Suddenly he feels a little guilty.

“... Would that be bad thing?”

Otabek smirks, and in the poor light, he looks like he’s devising something. Yuri tries not to think.

“Not at all, my love.” He presses forward to kiss his forehead. Yuri barely notices; his eyes are wide and wondering about the implications of what he agreed to hypothetically.

“Wait. Thinking about it is different than doing it. I think... in reality, I’d still want you there.”

It’s Otabek’s turn to gape. He recovers fast, blinks a few times, visibly swallows hard. Yuri’s heart hammers a little. It’s silly...

“You’d - really?” He huffs a little laughter. “In this big fantasy of your’s - no, don’t shake your head, I’ve known this, Yura. You’d want me there?”

“Um, _yes_. Two people that I-” Yuri doesn’t know where the sentence can even go. He shakes his head, face so hot now that it burns, and he ducks under Otabek’s chin to bury into his chest.

“This is embarrassing and pointless to talk about,” Yuri says.

Otabek hums a little, stroking his hair.

Yuri falls asleep thinking about how he’d _definitely_ want Otabek there too.

 

◆:*:◇:*:◆:*:◇:*:◆

 

Saturday nights with Otabek are beautiful, but this one is especially so. For some reason Otabek has gone all out with dinner at home. And really nice wine, though he’s waited until a few minutes ago to break it out. But whatever.

Yuri fucking loves this man so much. Sometimes he can’t fathom it; he looks at Otabek and sees how much he’s grown from that hormonal angry boy of 15 so many years ago. When he was that old and crushing hard as hell on him, he just saw Otabek as this 2D Badass. Yuri was nearly obsessed with that facet of him.

But Otabek is also sweet, and emotional, and so smart. Little words like that don’t do him justice even - and thinking shit like that really tells Yuri how much he does love him. All that sappy, introspective stuff comes so natural when Otabek so much as smiles at him.

Around the time Otabek brings out the wine, though, he’s glancing at his phone. A lot. And a little nervously. It’s unsettling for Yuri because Otabek doesn’t tend to get nervous.

He gives him five minutes of space (and resists stretching around to see what he’s doing, because it almost looks like Otabek is angling the phone away from him) before asking, “Everything okay?”

Otabek nods. “Um, it is...” He trails off, types something, then meets Yuri’s eyes.

“Yuri...”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember that question I asked you a few nights ago?”

Yuri’s stomach drops before his mind even registers the right thoughts. But yes, he has maybe thought about it every night since.

“... Yes.” His eyes drop to Otabek’s phone for a moment. “Why?”

“What if... Katsuki was on his way here?”

Yuri is made speechless, yet again, by this topic. Except this time it’s a deep-rooted immobility, like he’s being rooted to the couch from the inside. He can hardly swallow.

Otabek goes on to clarify, “But he’ll turn around if I say so.”

Oh, hell.

“You’re not joking, are you? Damn it I swear if you think this is funny to-”

“I’m not joking.”

OH, HELL. This was maybe actually happening.

“Yuri? Are you okay with this? I talked to him. I’ll - I’ll be here too.”

“Are you sure _you’re_ okay with this?” Yuri lets the words spill out fast before he can be overtaken by the other thousand things he’s feeling. Because he needs to make sure now that Otabek understands. Because as nervous as he is, as much as he can’t imagine Katsuki walking through their front door... he needs Otabek to really, truly be okay.

“God, Yuri, yes.” Otabek grabs his hands and clasps them with his. Yuri thinks he’s about to be romantic or sappy, but he pulls him forward so that he can say close to his ear, “You know I love giving you what you want.”

That does it for Yuri. A fog cloaks his mind. He feels nearly blind with love and _want_ as he knocks Otabek back onto the couch. He kisses him, reaches for him all over - and it’s such a weird situation because he wants to make love to Otabek right _now_ because he’s so in love. But they withhold heavier touches, restrain themselves from diving into each other too far. Not tonight. Or not yet.

The doorbell ringing is like an injection of adrenaline straight into Yuri’s heart. He should’ve had more wine.

When they let Yuuri in, he’s blushing. Yuuri Katsuki is so cute and Yuri is mad. It makes him mad.

And because of that, it turns him on a helluva lot.

“Hi, Yuri,” Yuuri says, and he’s got that damn Eros-y voice. Yuri’s insides melt.

His eyes drop to the floor.

“Hey,” he says.

Otabek grabs his hand and starts to lead him back to the bedroom, and thank god for that because Yuri would’ve just stood there motionless until the sun rose.

Yuuri stays crimson and grinning the entire way into the bedroom.

There’s already wine glasses set on their dresser, filled with the wine of the night. When did Otabek do that?

Yuuri pulls off his glasses. When he looks up from under his lashes, Yuri nearly bites his own tongue.

“Viktor is fine with this?” he asks. It’s not exactly sexy, but he suddenly feels the need to hear it confirmed.

Yuuri grins a strangely knowing grin. He sets his glasses on their dresser and purses his lips a little before answering, like he’s about to reveal embarrassing information.

“Viktor and I... sometimes have others join us.”

Woah. Yuri tries not to look surprised. Or... jealous. Not because of Viktor, oh hell no, but with Yuuri... he maybe wanted to feel like this was a little special. That was stupid, though.

Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist.

Yuuri says, “But this is the first time it’s been one of us without the other.”

_Oh._

“... Why us?”

With a smiling shrug like it’s oh-so-simple fact, Yuuri says, “We love you guys.”

Yuri can’t process anything then because Otabek kisses behind his neck as Yuuri steps toward him. He slowly unbuttons his overcoat and -

“Damn,” Yuri whispers. He’s got a pale blue button up underneath, it’s loose and mostly unbuttoned. His pants are black and tight and Yuri’s eyes might burn him with how intensely he’s staring. Yuuri is definitely hard already.

He came ready to seduce him. This was really happening. Fuck.

Yuuri tosses the coat to a chair. Otabek’s pulls him into him a little. He’s hard against his ass. Shit, is Otabek this turned on by watching Yuri get hot for Katsuki?

Otabek gives him a nudge with his hips like he’s supposed to do something, but he doesn’t know what. Because his mind can’t stop thinking about how this is something he’s wanted for so long. So fucking long.

Yuuri grins. He steps toward Yuri, and Otabek pushes him gently into his hands as Yuuri cups his cheek with one hand, and with the other holds his chin.

“Beautiful Yuri,” he whispers. “So I heard you want me to fuck you?”

He doesn’t make him answer because he kisses him.

Yuri’s heart hammers. Shit! Shit! His brain is screaming. He’s tasting Yuuri!

Yuuri - he’s - Damn he’s hot. Literally. His mouth is hot, and so soft like he’d imagined. Yuri can hardly keep up with Yuuri, the push of his tongue and nip of his teeth. Otabek has him from behind again. His hands run up his shirt, and they pinch both his nipples.

Yuri fucking whimpers, feeling like he’s been hollow and is only now filling up. Filling with the two people he wants most in the world. Here right now, wanting to fuck him dead. And if they saw this through, he WOULD die.

Shit.

He’s pushed and pulled back onto the bed. Yuuri pushes hair out of his face, kisses swollen lips again.

He reaches for the wine glass while Otabek is yanking at Yuri’s pants. Pulling them down.

Yuri pulls at the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt. He wants to tear those buttons off and bite his chest.

Before he can, Yuuri is bending down to put the wine in his face.

“Drink,” he orders, and Yuri unquestioningly obeys. Fingers tuck into his hair as his head is held while he lets Yuuri pour wine into his mouth. He swallows and it runs down heady and hot like the rest of him. _Yes yes yes._

Yuuri pulls back the glass before it’s empty and downs the rest, eyes glued to Yuri.

He swallows slowly, suggestively. The moment he has the glass set down, Yuri grabs him by the shirt again. He manages to pull it from where it’s tucked into his pants as Yuri grins down at him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He tugs his lower lip in with his teeth as he grins. Taunting him. It makes Yuri mad again; he feels dizzy. How did this happen so fast again?

Otabek is still behind him, removing Yuri’s shirt for him and thus forcing his hands from Yuuri for a moment. That moment is enough time.

They drag him farther onto the bed; he just shuts his eyes as he feels his briefs be pulled off and then hands are everywhere. Tweaking his nipples and kissing his neck and biting his shoulder and bottom lip and every so often someone was stroking his cock. His hips jerk into whoever’s hand and they retract. He hisses and wants to yell at the teaser instead but he only manages a curse.

“You’re so good, Yura,” Otabek whispers his ear. He’s at his side.

Then he’s being kissed again and that’s definitely Otabek. Kissing his mouth, but Yuri’s breath is hitching against his lips as he feels lips brush his cock.

Otabek pulls back enough to say, “Open your eyes, don’t you want to watch?”

He almost doesn’t - it’s nearly sensory overload to see them both touching him. But he _does_ want to watch.

His eyes land on Yuuri just as his lips wrap around his dick. Those soft lips of Yuuri Katsuki’s bashful and annoyingly modest face... there’s none of that now as he looks directly at Yuri and slides down him.

“Agh!” Fuck! He shouldn’t have watched. His heart hammers so fast - he can’t tell if he’s excited or terrified. He wants this to last so long. Each moment is one that’s slipping away and -

“Relax,” Otabek whispers quietly into his ear - too quietly, so that Yuuri can’t hear, because Otabek knows him and understands.

He starts kissing along his neck and Yuri does relax then. He practically melts even.

Yuuri’s mouth his hot and he’s good - he’s never touched Yuri before, obviously, but the way he strokes down Yuri as he sucks is pandered so much to how he likes it. He wonders if Yuuri is good enough to be able to read people like that. He wouldn’t be fucking surprised.

Yuri doesn’t argue when Yuuri pulls away. But he _does_ regret he isn’t touching him as Yuuri pulls his pants down and his cock pops free. Shit. He aches in a truly almost painful way. He almost reaches for him, but then Otabek bites down hard into space between his shoulder and neck, and he wants to sink back into him, too. The push and pull of them both, fuck...

Yuuri pushes his legs apart, then glances down Yuri’s body for a grinning moment. He meets his eyes again, stare heavy but sharp. “Really think you’re beautiful, Yuri,” Yuuri murmurs, tracing his fingers down Yuri’s thigh. He gasps, bites his lip, Otabek pushes him forward so that his held legs are forced wider. His dick on his stomach twitches, and god will someone touch him again?

Yuuri’s fingers slip into his own mouth a second, and then he leans down.

Otabek holds his hand while Yuuri’s finger is inside him. Then another, and Yuri does his best to relax and let himself be opened up. He wants the slide of Yuuri’s cock to be perfect. Wants to memorize this for forever.

He notices Yuuri and Otabek exchange a glance, and then Otabek is shifting his position on the bed nearer to Yuuri.

Where did Otabek’s clothes go? His head swims. They’re so beautiful together, both in his sight. And- and- Otabek reaches his hand down there too. But Yuuri doesn’t move away, and - “Fuck!”

Otabek has a finger inside him. Both of them!

It would maybe hurt if it wasn’t just fucking insane. They aren’t moving in unison, and so are hitting so many places at once, and he feels heat hike through his body.

Yuri spreads his legs wider. He grips his own hair and takes deep breaths. With enough time, this itself would be enough to make him come.

Yuuri and Otabek reach for each other at the same time; Yuri’s jaw drops as their lips hit, and they’re kissing really hard, all open-mouthed and lusting in front of him, and it’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

“You two are so hot,” Yuri whines.

Damn damn damn - how is this happening? He watches, panting, as Yuuri moves a hand from Otabek’s hair and starts to stroke him. Otabek gasps against Yuuri’s mouth before pressing forward to kiss him more.

A needy heat is building inside him and flushing across his skin. He tries to drag himself down onto their fingers more. It doesn’t really work. But they’ve stopped moving as much and he needs them to never stop. Never ever fucking stop.

For a second it looks like they’re gonna be too busy for him or something, and Yuri mutters through gritted teeth, “Hey ass holes!”

They exchange yet another grin when they pull apart. They’re messing with him so much and he’s falling carelessly right into their trap.

They move down on him. 

“Fuck, what are you two - AH!” His back arches and someone holds his hips down. Someone’s- Yuuri, he’s eating him with his tongue the same time that Otabek is sucking down on his dick. 

His hair is matting to his forehead in sweat. They’re so good, they’re so so good to him. A hand squeezes his ass, another drags up his stomach. His eyes are closed again because the sight of them both would most definitely make him come and he wasn’t ready when Yuuri Katsuki’s cock had yet to be inside him. 

Yuuri’s tongue fucking eventually matches Otabek’s sucking. Yuri doesn’t know how they manage that, if they’ve connected on some level because they’re both fucking him now, but it’s incredible. Constant waves of hell lapping at him every second. 

His arms are splayed around his head but he moves one down with the intentions of grabbing Otabek’s hair. He wants to push him down more onto his dick. He knows he can take more of him. 

But Yuuri grabs his arm instead, entwines their hands together and keeps them on the bed. His heart somehow flutters through its pounding. Blush high on his face. 

They don’t do this for long, probably because Yuri is shamelessly making so many sounds. And it’s good they stop, but he still feels painfully deserted when they move away.

Otabek brings himself beside him again and kisses his forehead. Yuuri is still between his legs. As Otabek strokes a hand through his hair, Yuri hears the tear of a wrapper, the pop of a cap. His breath catches.

“Are you okay?” Otabek checks in. He whispers, but Yuuri must hear because he pauses in his rustling.

“I just want you to feel good, Yuri,” he says. He caresses a hand down his leg. It’s not sensual, but loving.

Yuri’s face is so hot he might die. Yes, yes he wants this. Hell to this comforting crap. He knows what they’re doing but...

“ _Please,_ ” he says.

Thank god it’s enough for them. Otabek goes back to mouthing against his neck and shoulders and down his chest. It’s a pleasant, buzzing distraction, until Yuuri is hiking up Yuri’s hips.

He begins to push inside him, and holy hell. Yuri hisses.

Yuuri’s cock is going inside him! Yuuri’s dark hair is disheveled and his face is red with a coloration that dips down to his chest. He chokes on his own breath as he pushes inside Yuri. His mouth opens like he wants to talk, then clamps shut. He tries again, and Yuri gasps, “Yes! Yes, it’s good.”

Yuuri grins at him, then pulls out a little. Pushes back in. Yuri swallows down a moan.

“Oh my god, Yura,” Otabek says. “You’re beautiful. So fucking beautiful.”

Shit, where is Otabek? He really wants him right now. Yuuri presses into Yuri again, a little faster this time, and Yuri coaxes Otabek back to his mouth.

The passion that Otabek kisses him with, the heat that Yuuri puts inside him, it’s all punching him into the earth. He feels base, deep, but is it even enough? Damn, he wishes he could have them both at once somehow.

He isn’t in love with Yuuri, not like with Otabek, but this feels something like love filling him.

Yuri nearly pouts as Otabek leaves him. But instead he gasps as Yuuri hits into him harder. Yes - _yes._ He’s really fucking him now, fucking him hard, and Yuri doesn’t notice Otabek drawing lower on him until his dick is already in his mouth.

He rasps out diluted versions of both their names, and they both seem invigorated by it. Yuuri fucks into him a little harder, Otabek takes him in deep.

It’s so much. Sharp heat is condensing in him and he can’t hold onto anything to retain his sanity because with Yuuri slamming into him and Otabek swallowing his dick he can’t focus.

Yuuri says, “Fuck, Yuri, you feel so good,” and that nearly does it for him. Yuuri doesn’t swear a lot, but he’s unraveling inside of _him._ Because of _him._

“Otabek, I want - I want to see him come,” Yuuri demands. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck -

Otabek pulls off but starts stroking him immediately, fast, and it’s barely in time.

Yuri’s yell is strangulated but loud. His nails dig into the bed as he comes down Otabek’s hand and onto his stomach. It feels so good and amazing and it burns straight up to his face.

Yuuri doesn’t take his eyes off him for a second, and he watches Yuri as he fucks him until he’s coming too. Coming inside him... Yuuri Katuski is coming inside him...

His body shivers with the thought, even as Yuuri is still holding them both up, panting heavily.

Otabek sits back and runs a hand through Yuuri’s hair. The smile Yuuri flashes him is weak and cute.

Yuri shudders again when Yuuri pulls out of him. He lays there, staring at the ceiling as the two clean up with discarded clothes. Otabek begins to make his way to him, but Yuri takes a deep breath and sits up.

His boyfriend is... amazing.

“Yuuri,” he says, and tugs his arm. He nods toward Otabek.

Yuuri smirks and nods. Ugh, how is he randomly so cool?

Otabek is watching Yuri carefully as he pushes him back onto the bed. He kisses him once, leans back, and says, “I love you.”

Yuri joins Yuuri below Otabek.

Otabek’s cock twitches, and when Yuri looks again, his eyes are on him still. Shit, he hopes this is good.

He wraps his mouth around the head, so does Yuuri - they kiss around the head of his cock. It’s sloppy but insane, and Otabek is immediately losing his shit as he leans back into the bed with a moan.

They continue mouthing and licking down the side of his cock together. Otabek hisses, bites his lip, mutters, “You two are fucking insane.”

Yuuri pulls back with a small laugh. Yuri pulls back and he feels hungry. 

He moves to wrap his mouth fully around the head of his cock and pushes down. Otabek jerks, his hips knocking forward, and Yuri swallows him down with a hum. He goes as deep as he can with this position, stroking Otabek where he can’t reach.

He feels fingers on his neck then, making him shiver. Yuuri pulls his hair out of his face while he blows his boyfriend. He rubs his back, stokes the sides of his scalp. Like he’s doing a good job... fuck!

“Damn,” Otabek groans when he sees. Sees Yuri getting patted and stroked for doing a good job swallowing HIS cock. What a hot and amazing mess this is.

“Yura, you’re amazing.” He blushes a little, aware Yuuri is being exposed to this intimate side of their love. Such a random moment, of all their moments tonight, to feel like that.

Though he decides _fuck it_ to the nerves when Yuuri leans down and kisses his neck. This is beyond stupid shit like that.

Yuuri kisses along him more, up and down his neck and onto shoulder.

He’s still surprised by how hard Otabek comes into his mouth, and he wonders if it’s Yuuri being cute and soft all over his back that did him in. 

Either way, Yuuri keeps soft lips running over his skin while Yuri licks and cleans at the end of Otabek’s cock until his hips give an involuntarily, over-stimulated hitch. He pulls off with a smirk. Yesss.

Otabek grabs his chin and brings their mouths together; he kisses him, long and hard, then lets him go. The atmosphere is increasingly lazy and drunk. Yuri turns around to kiss Yuuri this time. He feels too heavy to really worry, but he’s distantly aware that he might not ever feel Yuuri like this again. So when he kisses him, he lets his mouth linger a long time. It feels good. He feels good. They both do, Otabek behind him rubbing his back idly as he catches his breath, Yuuri letting him have his mouth for a selfishly long time.

They’re amazing. He loves them.

 

◆:*:◇:*:◆:*:◇:*:◆

 

“Thank you guys for letting me stay over.” Yuuri is on his phone. Texting or something.

Yuri is beside him with Otabek’s arms wrapped around him from behind. He’s pretty sure he’s already asleep or halfway there.

The blanket of intimacy hasn’t left - not really, so Yuuri laying next to them in their bed doesn’t feel weird or funny. Not yet.

(Maybe it never will?)

“You gonna come to bed or stay on your phone all night?”

Yuuri looks at him from the corner of his eye with a grin. “Ah, hold on, you. I’m just messaging Viktor.”

“... Is he okay?”

Yuuri types another moment. “Hm? Oh!” He huffs short laughter. “Yeah, he is. There’s a spider in the apartment. I usually kill them for us. I’m texting him through it.”

... Yuri buries his face in his pillow.

“Something wrong?”

Yuri mumbles his answer and it doesn’t escape the fabric.

“What was that?”

He lifts up enough to mutter, a little louder than intended, “You two are fucking dorks!”

He collapses back into the pillow, smothering risk be damned. A few seconds later someone is stroking his hair, and he moves his head enough to peak out.

The light of Yuuri’s phone is gone, and he’s laying next to them in the dark.

“Yeah,” he agrees with the statement. “You’ve got varied tastes, Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/neptunedemon/) | [tumblr](http://skateonme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (^_<)〜☆


End file.
